Heroes of Olympus Play Truth or Dare
by FangirlingFinnicks
Summary: Since Cabin Nine built the door portals (reference to my other fan fiction, A New Beginning) that connected the two camps, Frank and Hazel have been visiting often. Watch as a funny truth or dare story unfolds. The seven, Nico, Will, and the Stoll's are participating, with appearances like Nyssa and Clarisse. (Rated K for cursing and kissing)


**The Heroes of Olymus Play Truth or Dare**

 **By: Hannah Raizman**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson books, movies, or characters (If I did, the movies wouldn't be so shameful). All rights go to Rick Riordan. Also,** _ **Centuries**_ **belongs to Fallout Boy. I did however, came up with these truth or dares.**

 **Jason's P.O.V**

 **After Cabin Nine built the doors, Frank and Hazel visited often.**

(read about in my epilogue fanfiction _A New Beginning_ ). It was a set of magical doors that connected the two camps via portal doors. The buttons on the doors had to be pressed on both sides, and were guarded. You needed a signature from Chirion, Mr. D, Reyna, or Frank to go through. Leo convinced Frank and Hazel to spend a night at Camp Half-Blood. Frank said he told Reyna she has to spend the night here sometime next week to make up for it. Piper and I were the last to arrive to the Poseidon Cabin, where everyone was going to play truth or dare. Piper begged Jason to play, and he's convinced she used a little charmspeak. Jason figured she wouldn't have used it if she didn't _really_ want him to play. So they wen't inside and took a seat in-between Percy and Hazel. The order looked like

"Finally you guys decide to show up." Leo teases. "Shut up." Jason retorts. "Where's Calypso?" Piper asks. "She's doing someting with the other nature spirits or something like that." Leo answered. "Okay so since you guys missed it, the rules are you have to tell the truth and swear on the river styx, and if you refuse to answer the truth or dare you have to remove and article of clothing, excluding jewelry, shoes and accesories." Percy told Jason and Piper. Jason and Piper swore on the River Styx and thunder rumbled overhead. "Okay who's going to start?" Will Solace asked. "Well since you asked, why don't you start?" Annabeth suggested. "Okay, Nico truth ot dare?" Will said, turning to his boyfriend (at least that's what Jason assumed.) "You wouldn't give bad dares, so that's what I'll choose." Nico responded. Will thought for a moment, and then a sly grin danced across his lips. "Dress up like a ballerina and Iris message your dad." Will said. Everyone's jaw dropped, and the Stolls started laughing. "I stand corrected." Nico said.

 **Nico's P.O.V**

 **Nico didn't want to chicken out of the first dare of the game.**

"Where am I going to get that?" Nico said, hoping for a way out. "We have costumes in the Aphrodite cabin." Piper said, getting up. A few minutes later, Piper came back with the outfit and Percy and Annabeth prepared the Iris message. Nico changed and Annabeth started the call. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Hades in the Underworld." Annabeth said. Hades appeared and Leo got his camera rolling. "Hello Ni- _what are you wearing?!_ " Hades said, shocked with his son's outfit choice. "I am a ballerina father." Nico told his dad. "Okay then..." Hades responded. "It was a dare." Nico said, before ending the message. He changed back into his normal clothes, and his face was probably red. "Will, truth or dare?" Nico said, out for revenge. " _Hey!_ No dare-backs!" Piper said. "Fine. Hazel, truth or dare?" Nico asked his sister. "You're out for revenge so I'll go with truth." Hazel said. "If you had to kill one person in this room, who would it be?" Nico asked. "I don't want to kill anyone!" Hazel cried out. "You have too, Miss Underworld. Unless you want to take off a piece of clothing." Leo said, smirking. "Then you for being so annoying." Hazel said. There was a collective _oooooh_ across the room and Frank high fived her for that comeback. "Hey!" Leo said in mock offense. "Okay, Annabeth, truth or dare?" Hazel asked. "Dare." She responded. "Kiss someone in this room besides Percy." Hazel said. Annabeth got up, walked to Piper and kissed her on the cheek. "You didn't say where." Annabeth said. "Touche." Hazel replied. "Leo, truth or dare?" Annabeth inquired.

 **Leo's P.O.V**

 **"Dare. Bring it on** _ **brain bucket**_ **." Leo answered.**

Yes, brain bucket may have not been the most clever, but only Percy could call her _wise girl_. "Brain bucket? Oh you are _so_ going to pay." Annabeth stated. Leo swallowed hard. "Pick someone to do a duet with and Iris message Olympus. Give them a show." Annabeth challenged. When they were aboard the Argo II, Leo made Hazel memorize _Centuries_ by _Fallout Boy_. Leo didn't know much about the band, but he liked that song. "Hazel, do you still remember _Centuries_?" I asked. "Why would she know that?", Nico asked, "She's from the fourties.". "He made me listen to it a million times when we were on the Argo II." Hazel answered. Leo got up and helped Hazel up. They silently planned who would do what. "Okay we're ready." Hazel stated "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the Gods and Goddesses at Mount Olympus." Annabeth said, starting the call. Before the immortal beings could say anything, Leo and Hazel started, and the Stolls broke out their cameras.

( _Italics for Hazel,_ Underline for Leo, **and Bold for both** )

 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du...**

Some legends are told  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
And just one mistake  
 _Is all it will take_  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams**  
 **No, it's nothing wrong with me**  
 **The kids are all wrong**  
 **The story's all off**  
 **Heavy metal broke my heart**

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
 _And this is supposed to match_  
 _The darkness that you felt_  
 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du...**

 _Some legends are told_  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 _And just one mistake_  
Is all it will take  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 **And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name**  
 **'Cause I was only born inside my dreams**  
 **Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you**  
 **'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia**  
 _And you're a cherry blossom_  
 _You're about to bloom_  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon (this earned a face from Frank because Leo put a hand on her cheek that she subtly pushed away)

 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du...**

Some legends are told  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
And just one mistake  
 _Is all it will take_  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
 _I could scream forever_  
 _We are the poisoned youth_

 **Du du du-du, du du du-du**  
 **Du du du-du,** _du du du-du_  
 _Du du..._

 _Some legends are told_  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
 **But you will remember me**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 _And just one mistake_  
Is all it will take  
 **We'll go down in history**  
 **Remember me for centuries**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey**  
 **He-e-e-ey ya**  
 **Remember me for centuries**

 _We'll go down in history_  
Remember me for centuries

The gods and goddesses stood there in shock. Then Aphrodite broke the silence with an applause. Then the rest of them joined in. "Why are you singing to us?" Zeus snapped, ending the applause. "It was a dare." Hazel answered calmly. Piper leaned her face into view and said "We're playing truth or dare." Leo ended the message and the two demigods sat back down. Frank put an arm around Hazel and made a face at Leo. Leo couldn't really read his expression. Leo made a gun motion with his land, and pointed it at Jason. He "fired" it and said "Sparky, truth or dare?"

 **Jason's P.O.V**

 **"Do I even have to answer that? Dare." Jason said, rolling his eyes.**

Does Leo even know him? "I dare you to dump my sister, Nyssa, in the lake. She messed with one of my projects." Leo said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Jason got up to go do his dare, with Leo trailing behind with a camera. Jason knocked on the door of Cabin Nine. Nyssa answered the door, as she usually does. "Hey Jas-" She said, getting cut off as Jason slings her over his shoulder. "JASON GRACE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT." Nyssa screamed. "It's a dare." Jason told her, as calmly as a person can when you have a screaming and flailing person on your shoulder. She turned he head and saw the lake. "WHO GAVE YOU HE DARE?! DO _NOT_ THROW ME INTO THE FUCKING LAKE!" She screamed even louder. "Blame Leo." I said, and then tossed her into the lake, with the aid of the wind. Leo ended the video, and grabbed Jason's arm. "Run like Hades dude." Leo said, running as fast as he could. Jason caught up with him and pick him up, and started to fly. When they returned to the cabin, Leo showed them the video. "Frank truth or dare?" Jason asked. "Um, dare I guess." Frank answered. "Build a shrine to Octavian." Jason said. "After what he did? No way in Hades bro." Frank replied, peeling off his socks. Everyone laughed at is reaction. "Will, truth or dare?" Frank asked, turning to him. "Truth." Will responded. "Are you dating Nico?" Frank asked. Will and Nico's faces turned bright red. Will mumbled something. "What was that William?" Travis said. "Yes, okay!" Will said, turning a deeper shade of red. (Solangelo3333) "Should I bake them rainbow cookies?" Connor said. Everyone broke out in laughter except for Hazel. "I don't get it." She said meekly and confused. Annabeth crawled over to her and whispered something in her ear. "Ohhhh. Is it legal for them to get married now?" Hazel asked. "Yeah actually." Piper replied. "It's come a long way since the fourties." Hazel stated. "Okay Travis, t or d?" Will asked, putting an arm around Nico (squeeeeee X3 ) .

 **Travis' P.O.V**

 **"Dare, rainbow." Travis responded.**

"Don't call him that." Nico snapped. Piper squeed and yelled "OTP". (I'm with ya there pipes) "I'm assuming we need to explain that to Hazel?" Jason said. "Actually no. Percy and Piper gave me a lesson about fangirling when we were on the Argo II." she reponded. Percy and Piper high fived. "Are you going to dare him or not?" Connor asked impaitenly. "I dare you to shoot Clarisse La Rue with a water gun." Will said. Percy reached into his drawer and got out a huge water gun. By huge, Travis meant nearly three quarters of Hazel's height. A wicked grin spread across the Stoll's faces. Travis grabbed the gun and Connor grabbed the camera. Travis never really got along with Clarisse well, so dousing her in water would be fun. The twins walked out and walked to the rock climbing wall, where the Ares campers were challenging the Nike campers to see who could climb the fastest. "HEEEEEEEY BEST FRIEND!" Travis said putting an arm around Clarisse, holding the huge gun out of sight. "I. WILL. END. YOU. IF. YOU. DON'T. REMOVE. YOUR. FUCKING. HAND." Clarisse yelled. _See?!_ "Holy Hephaestus watch your language! I have a surprise for you!" Trais respnded quickly. "What?" she retorted irritably (is that a word? let's just roll with it. Okay? Okay.) "THIS!" Travis screeched at the top of his lungs, spraying the gun at her. Next thing the Stoll knows, he's on the ground being pummeled in the face by Clairsse, with his brother desperatly trying to pry her off. They return to the Cabin, and Travis has a bloody nose and a black eye. "I take it that it went well." Piper said sarcastically. "Fine, truth or dare Beauty Queen?" Travis said. "Dare, black eyed peas." Piper shot back. "Kiss Percy on the lips." Travis answered. Annabeth gave him a death look.

 **Piper's P.O.V**

 **What a terrible day to go barefoot.**

Piper was left with the decision: Kiss Pecy, or remove your pants? Also whata terrible day to wear pink polka dot panties. Wow, just Piper's luck. "I'm not taking off my pants Annabeth. Percy, this mean absolutly nothing." Piper stated blantly. She lighty pecked Percy on the lips. She had no feelings for him. She loved Jason way too much. Percy didn't think anything of it, and didn't seem to care. He pulled Annabeth into him and kissed her forehead. (percabeth yayayayayay) "Nico, truth or dare?" Piper asked. "Truth." He said. "What would you do if Frank hurt Hazel in any way?" Piper asked. "I would strangle him to death and personally torture him in the Fields of Punishment for all of enternity." Nico answered darkly and seriously. So seriously in fact Piper would advise Frank to NOT mess with Hazel. Frank paled and said "I'm really feeling the love Nico." Hazel nuzzeld into Frank's chest, and he looked slightly less terrified. "Love ya Frank.", Nico said, "Percy, you haven't gone, so truth or dare?". "Dare, duh.", Percy answered, looking confident, " _or is dare not your type either?_ ". (I had to) Nico and Annabeth laughed so hard they were almost crying. Piper didn't really get it a first but when she did, she had to surpress hysterical giggles. "Have Leo give you an outfit to wear." Nico dared. Percy had a grave look on his faced and got up with Leo grinning like a madman. He came back ten minutes later wearing the most riduculous outfit Piper had ever seen a boy wear. He had his dark hair spiked up with caked on layers of gel. He had on a turquoise shirt that said _All da ladies luv Leo_ in sharpie, red jeans, and yellow suspenders. Everyone couldn't resist the urge to laugh, and Connor, Travis, and Leo were talking pictures. Percy sat down and turned to Connor. "Truth or dare my friend?" "Dare. I want to let Percy take out his rage." Connor answered. Percy sat, thinking for what seemed like forever. "I can't think of any! I don't know... um... let Hazel smash a pie into your face." Percy told him. Hazel jumped to her feet and ran out. Piper assumed she went to get a pie. She came back five minutes later and Leo started to record. Connor didn't notice Leo recording him, or Hazel sneaking up on him before it was too late. There was cream everywhere. Connor stood up, and turned around. "You're going to pay for this." Connor said in mock anger. "If you can't catch me, you can't kill me!" Hazel yelled, darting out of the cabin. (she reminds me of Rue in a way, but stronger) Connor came back with Hazel over his shoulder, who was covered in cream. He settled her down in Franks's lap, which covered him his cream aswell. "Plumming Pipes, truth or dare?" "Dare." She challenged. "Iris message your mom and tell her you and Jason broke up." Piper got up and Annabeth started the call. "O, Iris, Goddess or the Rainbow accept my offering. Show me Aphrodite at Mount Olympus." Aphrodite appeared and greeted Piper "Hello, dear." "Mom, I have something to tell you." Piper said. She was acting sad and was apparently doing a good job because her mom frowned and asked her what was troubling her. "Jason and I broke up." "WHAT?!" Aphrodite screamed and threw the nearest lamp. "DID HE HURT YOU? IT WAS MEANT TO BE! HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" her mom continued to scream. "Mom! It was a dare!" Piper said desperatly. Jason got up and pulled her into a deep kiss. The goddess calmed down and when they broke apart she said "Don't _ever_ scare me like that _again_!" and ended the call. "Piper your mom is terrifying." Frank sqeaked. "Since you haven't really gone yet, Frank, truth or dare?"

 **Franks's P.O.V**

 **"Truth." "If you had to date someone else besides Hazel, who would you date?"**

 _Well shit._ Frank didn't have feelings for anyone besides Hazel. Then Frank had an idea. "I'd date Hazel from the fourties, since its technically not Hazel in this life." Frank said. "The Athena Cabin salutes you fot outsmarting the question." Annabeth said. Hazel kissed him, covering his face in cream. The pie cream felt kinda weird, but he kissed back anyway. (frazel is probably my favorite ship ever. js) "Okay we should probably all get cleaned up for dinner." Jason said. Hazel pulled away to look at the time. "Ten minutes to dinner." she informed us. So we all went to our cabins, and Hazel, Travis, and Frank had to take a quick dive in the lake to get the pie remnants off of them. Percy also went in to get the gel out of his hair. All in all, the game was pretty fun.


End file.
